A Kingdom to Fall
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: The kingdom of Ninjago is ruled by an evil and greatly feared king: Lord Garmadon. The royal family can do nothing but stand by, at least until the eldest prince is kidnapped. Now the princess makes it her mission to free the leader of the rebellion, find her brother, and take her father down. Chaos erupts, leaving the kingdom doomed to fall.
1. The Rebellion

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu or any of its characters. I do own Alex, Lucas, Echo, and Zoey. Tove is owned by Madi51000._**

**Wow, I've written so many AUs it isn't funny anymore! The first one: The Ninja Strike Back (which will be updated soon…hopefully…) The second one: Ninja-No (which most likely won't be updated for a while because my friend is lazy.) The third would be this one, and I'm working on another! I have a bunch more, but I probably won't ever post them. **

**So I hope you like this story, inspired by A Fighting Chance by Jay Nice and Wanted by TombRaiderNinja. **

* * *

1. The Rebellion

Cole opened his eyes and his vision snapped into focus. He pushed himself up and looked around. He couldn't remember what happened the night before, but he knew the guards had come to take him. He looked to the cell and saw a girl in a pink dress begin to leave.

"Wait!" he called out. "I was framed!"

The girl stopped. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around herself. Her mouse brown hair was down and tucked behind her ears and her emerald green eyes looked at him with sadness. "Framed? So you don't know where my brother is?" she asked softly.

Cole shook his head. "Who's your brother?" he asked.

The girl walked back over to the cell. "Lucas Garmadon," she said, more stern than before. "He was suppose to become king when my father passes. Then the rebellion took him. Where is he?"

Cole walked to the bars, grabbing onto them. The girl took a step back. "The rebellion didn't take him," he told her. "If we were able to get into the castle, we would've taken out the king, uh, not to offend you or any–"

"I'm well aware that my father is evil," the girl said. "That's why my brother needs to be here. He's next in line and if he doesn't find a way to take the throne…" Her voice faltered and she lowered her head.

"You realize that as princess you can also take control of the throne when your father passes, right?" Cole asked. "Heck, if you even find a way to seize it that would–"

"I cannot take the throne," the girl interrupted. "Not only am I too young, but I also have to be betrothed."

"Will you stop cutting me off?" Cole grumbled. "How about this? You let me go and I'll make the rebellion's top priority finding your brother."

The princess shook her head. "I'd love to let you go, but I'm no guard. I don't have the keys to unlock the cell. Plus if I were caught…" She got a horrified look in her eyes. "I just can't let you go."

Cole stared down at the floor, loosening his grip on the bars. "What is my punishment?" he asked. "To rot away in the dungeon? To be hung? Tell me, please."

The girl rubbed her arms, shivering slightly. "You are to be executed in front of the entire kingdom," she said quietly. "In three days–"

"I'm getting three days to live?" Cole questioned. "You'd think Garmadon would want to kill me right away and…" He saw the annoyed look on the princess's face. "…and I'm sorry for interrupting, Princess."

"You may call me Alex," the girl said.

"Alex?" Cole asked. "Not really a name for a girl…"

Alex shook her head. "My given name is Alexandra, but if you call me that I swear by my grandfather–"

"Message received!" Cole said, taking a step away from the bars. "You know, if you weren't the princess, I'd make the offer for you to become apart of the rebellion."

Alex stared at him and blinked. "Really? Why?"

"Just by your additude I can tell you've got a fighting spirit," Cole replied. "Maybe if you can get me out…"

"Alexandra!" a voice said.

Cole looked down the hall to see a man, about his age, with spikey brown hair. He wore light armor and carried a golden sword on his back. As he approached he stared in disgust at Cole with his amber colored eyes.

"Kai, I've told you to call me Alex," the princess mumbled.

"Your mother has requested otherwise," Kai said. "Why are you talking to this _swine_?"

"I want to know where my brother is," Alex said, her voice calm and almost monotoned. "I figured he knew–"

"Swine like him tell nothing but lies!" Kai retorted. "He'll lie to you and say anything but the truth! He'll say anything so you'll trust him, and once he's free, he might even try to kill you."

Alex took a step back, looking between Cole and Kai.

"Why would I lie?" Cole asked. "I'm already a wanted man. If I escape I'll only be on the run for the rest of my life. I'm already sentanced to death, so if the rebellion truly did take Lucas, me lying about it won't save me."

"See?!" Kai snapped. "He's trying to gain our trust!"

Alex looked down, keeping her mouth shut. She glanced up at Cole, as if expecting him to say something that she knows is the truth.

"I don't need to gain your trust," Cole said. "I don't care if I die or not. As long as someone is still out there to kill the king, I'm dying a hero."

"Who else is out there?" Kai asked.

"Obviously the rest of the rebellion," Cole replied. "What? Did you think I was the only one apart of it?"

Kai crossed his arms. "Come on, Alexandra," he said. "Lady Misako and Prince Lloyd are waiting for us."

Alex gave a small wave to Cole before following Kai down the hall to leave. She glanced back, this time with a look of determination. She smiled and continued behind the annoying guard.

Cole felt the bars for a moment. Alex trusted him, which was good. She couldn't help him though, which was bad. If only he knew where the missing Prince was, then maybe he could tell them to earn his freedom. If only…

* * *

Lloyd crossed his arms as he waited for his sister. He didn't understand why he had to come to this meeting. Finding his brother was the army's job! They should've been doing everything they could to find him, but instead they stayed within the castle walls until they caught the rebellion. They had already caught the leader, which to Lloyd should've been enough to head out.

Alex and Kai walked into the room. Lloyd smirked, unable to contain his excitement when he saw the two. If Lucas was never found, Alex and Kai could get married and Kai would be next in line to be king. Lloyd actually liked Kai.

"I'm glad you could finally join us," Lloyd's dad snapped. Lloyd flinched and looked to his dad. "Where were you?"

"She was talking to the prisoner," Kai scoffed.

"What?!" Garmadon growled. "Alexandra, is this true?"

Lloyd watched as Alex looked up to meet their father's gaze. "Yes," she said, "I wanted to know where Lucas was."

"What did he say?" Garmadon asked, seeming curious now.

"He…he said the rebellion didn't take him," Alex said, looking down at the ground.

"Lies!" Garmadon accused, slamming his hands down on the table. "If not them then who?"

"Exactly!" Kai agreed. "I will lead the army tonight! We'll search every house, every alley, and we won't rest until we find the rebellion's head quarters!"

Lloyd nodded, liking the general's plan. Sometimes he wished he was able to fight with the army. He wanted to fight anyone who opposed him!

"Garmadon." Lloyd looked up to see his mother taking a step toward his father. "We shouldn't be too rash. Few are willing to follow you outside of the army and castlemen. If you allow the army to search, it may cost you."

"Don't you care for our son?" Garmadon asked.

"Of course," Misako said, "but…"

"Then the army leaves to night!" Garmadon insisted. "Dismissed." He stood and walked out of the room, followed by several guards.

Misako sighed and turned to her children. "Head to your rooms," she said. "We'll hope for the best." She left the room as well, followed by two guards.

Alex and Lloyd started down the hall to their rooms. "Lloyd," Alex whispered, glancing around, "I have a proclamation."

"A what?" Lloyd asked.

Alex rolled her eyes. "It's a formal announcement. Do you pay attention in school?"

Lloyd stared at her. "That's a dumb question," he mumbled. "You'd think by know you'd know english is my weaker subject."

"Right… anyway… I'm joining the rebellion," Alex said.

"_You're what?_" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Shush!" Alex said, covering her brother's mouth. "The whole palace doesn't need to know. Besides, it's to find Lucas. If I'm on the inside then I'll be able to find out all their secrets, maybe discover where they're keeping Lucas… I just need time and for this to stay a secret. Okay?"

Lloyd nodded and Alex removed her hand. She walked into her room, leaving the young prince standing alone for a moment. "Sure, a secret," he mumbled to himself. "Just between me and you… and Mom and Dad." He turned and hurried down the hall.

* * *

**So…this works a bit different. There will be one or two different sections per chapter, each told in a different perspective (not to be confused with point of view.) Review!**


	2. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Wow! I almost didn't finish this chapter! Luckily I forced myself to write it so it's all good. **

**For those reading The Pink Ninja 2-Ninja VS Ninja: I might update tomorrow. I'm almost done with the chapter, but I have Aviation Camp and don't know if there's WiFi…**

**Now that we have that covered, it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, please out your hands together for…**

**Alex: What are you doing?**

**Gah! The fourth wall! Story characters… THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!**

* * *

2. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Alex walked into her room and walked to her closet. She opened it and stared at her pink ninja suit. Her uncle had given it to her when she was young and—even if it was too big—for a while her parents allowed her to where it. Then her dad became even more evil—if possible—and she was suppose to burn it. She didn't. It was still in her closet.

"Princess Alex," a voice came from behind her door. "Your father wants to speak with you."

"All right," Alex said, shutting her closet door. "I will be out in a moment." She walked over to her door and followed the guard down the hall. What could her dad possible want?

The guard stopped at the throne room, letting Alex go inside. She took a deep breath and walked through the doors. She saw her mom and dad on their thrones—her dad's was bigger than her mom's to indicate he was "higher authority"—and her younger brother was standing next to their mom.

"Alexandra Dakota Garmadon!" her father boomed. "What is the meaning of this? Joining the rebellion? Ha! No child of mine will stand against me!"

Alex glared at her brother for a moment. "Father, please," she said, looking back at her dad. "I only had Lucas in mind. The leader…he trusts me. He offered a position if he were to be freed. I can–"

"He what?!" Garmadon interrupted.

"Please," Alex said calmly, "listen. If I "free" him, then I'll be able to join the rebellion. I'll learn all their secrets—where they're hiding, where Lucas is, they're weaknesses—and I'll report back here evey night!"

Garmadon got out of his throne and began pacing back and forth. "My daughter, join the rebellion," he mumbled to himself. "As a spy?" He looked to her. "If you can gain the trust of the rebellion…you can join. But! If you don't learn any information in a three day time period, you cannot go back."

Alex smiled. "Yes, Father," she said with a small bow. "Thank you. I promise, as your daughter, I will not let you down."

Garmadon waved his hand and sat back down in his throne. "Lloyd go back to your room and study. Alex prepare to "release" the prisoner."

Alex nodded and hurried out of the throne room. Excitement filled her, and the urge to yell at her brother subsided for the time being. She walked into her room and shut the door. Quickly, she changed into her pink ninja suit, put her hair up, and stretched a little. The suit fit perfectly now!

The princess snuck out of her room and to the dungeon, avoiding any guards. She looked to the cell which held the rebellion leader. She walked over to it. "Hey," she said, "let's go. I'm ready to take you up on your offer."

The leader looked up. "What offer?" he asked.

"The one you gave me about the rebellion," Alex replied, pulling her mask back. "Remember, Dirt Head?"

"I have a name you know," he mumbled.

"I never caught it," Alex shrugged.

"I never threw it," the man said, standing up. "My name is Cole."

"Okay, 'Cole', do you want out or not?" Alex asked. "I'm ready to join the rebellion, especially after what happened in the war room today."

Cole tilted his head, but thank goodness he didn't ask what happened. "Okay," he mumbled, "where's the key?"

"Who needs a key?" Alex questioned. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair, causing some of her bangs to fall in her face. She jammed it in the lock and jiggled it.

'Click.'

Alex smiled and pulled the bobby pin back out. She pushed her hair up and pinned it back. "You coming?" she asked, opening the door.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Cole asked.

Alex shrugged. "Well…Lucas and I played down here a lot when I was young. I accidently locked him in a cell once."

Cole smiled, amused. "Smooth. Now, let's hurry up before we're caught."

Alex nodded, even though she knew they wouldn't be caught.

They made their way through the castle, avoiding the castle guards, and slipped out Alex's window. They snuck through the courtyard and scaled up, then back down the wall.

Cole looked around. "That was a little easy…too easy in fact," he noted.

"They think you're locked up tight," Alex told him. "It's not like I told anyone what I was doing." She was always taught never to lie, but apart of her was truly joining the rebellion. Rules she use to live by slid off right past her as her and Cole snuck away into the darkness of Ninjago.

•\•

Jay looked out his window and sighed. Another morning the sun didn't rise. The dark cloud that covered Ninjago kept the sun from shining through his window they way it use to when he was little. No one knew why, but the clouds appeared about nine years ago and kept the kingdom from seeing the sun. Jay missed the sun, the brightness and heat it brought.

"Jay, breakfast!" Edna called from the kitchen.

Jay got out of bed and walked through the trailer to the kitchen. "What's for breakfast, Ma?" he asked.

"Waffles," Edna replied, "shaped…like pancakes."

Jay moaned. Ever since his parents were fired they could only afford pancake batter—which they got from an illegal source anyhow! Jay usually wasn't home for lunch, so he only had to suffer through pancakes twice a day.

He slowly started eating his pancakes, wondering if he could try and bargain for something else. Their source had limited items so most were way too expensive, but maybe…

His thoughts were interupted when his fork poked him in his cheek. "Ow," he mumbled, "stupid fork."

"Well, Jay, maybe ya should be payin' attention to whatcha doin', eh," Ed told his son.

"Yeah, yeah," Jay said, standing up. "I'm heading out." He walked over to the door and rushed out before his parents could stop him. He needed to get out for a while.

Jay was about to enter the city when he saw two people sneaking around. He slipped behind a building and looked around the corner, watching the two. The bigger one signaled to the skinnier one and they rushed across the street, disappearing into an alleyway. Jay, being the curious being he is, ran over to the alley and peered inside. They were gone.

"Where on earth did they go?" he asked himself. Jay walked further into the alley and felt something grab his leg. Before he could screem, he was dragged down and pinned.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the man asked. He was big and way stronger than Jay.

"Uh…I'm Jay Walker," Jay said, trying not to shake. "I was just wondering who you were."

"That's none of your business!" the skinner one snapped, and it was clear that she was a girl.

"There's hardly anything that's my business," Jay told her. "Yet I end up in situations like this all the time."

"I'm surprised you're not dead," the bigger one said, getting off Jay and lifting him to his feet. He studied him in the darkness of the sewer. "Well…we can't let you go back. You know where the entrance is and will most likely come back."

Jay went to speak but the girl beat him to it. "You're not going to kill him, are you?!" she squeaked.

"No," the man said, "now hush. We aren't monsters. We are the good guys. So…let's take him to base and decide what to do with him, but he can't know the path."

Jay couldn't see what the man pulled from his pocket and put to Jay's mouth. He just knew he couldn't breath and fell to the ground as the blackness surrounded him before he lost consiousness.

* * *

**Jay: Yes, I'm in chapter two!**

**Alex: So am I!**

**Cole: Ha, Kai's not in it. **

**Lloyd: Yeah, Kai was probably spiking his hair. **

**Madi: Kai's got a big head…**

**And hair…wait! Madi how did you get here?**

**Alex & Jay: Review!**


	3. HQ

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

3. HQ

Ryan leaned against the wall, resting his eyes for a moment.

"I still think it's a bit harsh!" a voice echoed around him. He jumped at the sound of it. That sure didn't sound like Cole…

"It was the only way!" another voice argued. "He would've known where the base is otherwise!" Now that sounded like Cole.

Ryan picked up a rock and threw it to Joesph, missing his head by an inch. "Cole's back," he said, "so wakey, wakey."

"I'm awake!" Joesph said, jumping up. "I've been awake for hours!" He yawned. "Who is he arguing with?"

"Probably a new girlfriend," Rick snorted. "That would be the eighth one he brought down here in…let's see…carry the four…"

"Six months," Nicholas finished, "that's like, every one and a half weeks."

"Seriously," Joesph mumbled, "he's such a pla–"

"Boys!" Cole said as he entered the room. "We have a new member and then a spy."

"The one that's unconsious is the spy, right?" Ryan asked.

Cole nodded. "The girl is the one joining us."

"Another girlfriend?" Wilson joked.

Cole's face turned as red as fire. "No! If you must know, she's the princess!"

"My name is Alex," the girl said, then turned to Cole. "They didn't need to know I'm the princess, but since you just had to tell them…" She turned to the rest of them. "My father has gotten out of hand and the army is searching for you. On another note, where is Lucas Garmadon?"

"Alex, I said we don't have him," Cole said.

"Like, Prince Lucas Garmadon?" Rick asked. "That's the prince's name? He's missing?"

Alex looked down. "If none of you know…"

Ryan felt kinda bad for her. She probably joined hoping to find her brother, but they couldn't help with that. He said gently, "I'm sorry we can't help with that, Princess."

She looked up, with a small glare. "I'm sure you can't," she said, her tone oozing sarcasm.

Why didn't she believe them? Ryan's only guess was that the king made all his children believe that the rebellion breathed lies. Ryan decided to show her he was wrong. "I mean, even if we were to kidnap the prince, where would we keep him?" he went on, pretending he didn't hear Alex's remark. "If he's anything like the king then–"

"Lucas is nothing like my dad!" Alex interupted. "He is pure. So I don't know why you thought it was a good idea to ki–"

"Enough!" Cole growled. "Both of you are acting like children! Alex, we didn't take your brother. If you don't believe us, that's you're problem. Ryan, we can't make her believe we're telling the truth. We have other things we need to handle."

The man who was unconscious suddenly moaned. "I don't want pancakes again!"

"Pancakes?" Rick questioned.

"What's wrong with pancakes?" Wilson murmured.

Nicholas shrugged. "I've never been a huge pancake fan either."

Cole slumped the man off his shoulder and sat him down in the corner. "Ryan, Joesph, you guys get interrogation today," he told them.

Ryan silently cheered and gave Joesph a high-five. They walked over and knelt down to the spy.

"Rick and Nicholas, you two need to contact Samurai X. We find the prince and ask him to help us," Cole ordered. "As for Alex…"

Ryan toned his leader out as the spy came to. "Where am I now?" he groaned.

"Unimportant," Joesph said immediately. That question was asked a lot whenever there was a spy.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked.

"Jay Walker," the man said. "Wait, didn't I answer that already?"

"We'll ask the questions here," Ryan said, crossing his arms.

"Why were you following Cole?" Joesph asked.

Jay shrugged. "Sometimes my curiousity gets the better of me. I saw him and the girl sneaking around through the alleyways and decided to see what they were up to. I guess I know why curiousity killed the cat…wait! You're not gonna kill me right? Please say you aren't gonna kill me!"

"You talk to much," Ryan mumbled.

"We don't kill," Joesph said, "that isn't how we roll."

"We're against the king, not working for him," Ryan added. He felt it was nessisary for this guy to know who exactly he followed into the sewers.

"Wait, is this the rebellion?" Jay asked, eyes growing wide.

"No," Joesph said in a very sarcastic voice, "it's a sewing circle."

"A sew…oh! That was sarcasm," Jay said.

Ryan rolled his eyes. This guy was unbelievable! This guy was so slow! "Now that we've gotten that out of the way," he said, "I'm giving you an offer. You can either leave and never speak of this again or–"

"Or I could join!" Jay exclaimed.

"What? No," Joesph said. "You're not cut out for being apart of the rebellion. If you don't want option one, you can be a prisoner for life."

Jay actually considered his options. "Do prisoners get fed more than pancakes?"

Ryan and Joesph exchanged looks of confusion. "What do you have against pancakes?" Ryan asked.

"It's all my family can afford," Jay shrugged. "The taste gets sickening after a week or so."

"That's really all you can afford?"

Ryan turned to see Alex standing behind them. He didn't know how long she was watching, but he wanted to know why Cole was watching 'her.' She was the daughter of Ninjago's evil ruler, she couldn't be trusted! Well…at least not yet.

"Yeah," Jay replied, "and our source is hardly legal! Who knew getting food was a risk to end up in the dungeon?!"

Alex lowered her head. "I never knew some people could barely afford food," she mumbled.

"Yeah, well life's not so fancy below the first class," Jay said. "What do your parents do for a living? Do they serve that sorry excuse for a king?"

Ryan had tried silently letting Jay know to stop. The blabber mouth didn't listen though. He had kept talking and now Ryan was ready for the princess to yell at him. He closed his eyes and backed out of her way.

"That sorry excuse for a king is my father," Alex said coldly.

It was silent for a moment and Ryan opened his eyes again. Jay was staring at Alex with wide eyes. "I, uh, didn't know," he said. "He's your fuh-father? I'm sorry, Princess." He did a small bow.

Alex rolled her eyes. "My name is Alex, don't call me "Princess", okay?"

"Uh, okay," Jay said nervously.

"It's not like I'm throwing you in the dungeon," Alex said. "I've kinda left my dad's side."

Ryan stood next to Alex, resting his elbow on her shoulder. "Great! Since this is over with, Jay you can stay but you are to stay here and not to fight. As for you, Princess, it's time for a training session."

"Don't call me that!" Alex snapped.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Ryan asked. "I know ninjutsu and you don't know squat. So let's go…_Princess_."

* * *

**I needed more people for the rebellion... Meet them!**

**Ryan-Being the youngest of the main group, he is a little immature and pushes himself a lot. He had long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. His hobbies include bunji-jumping and cooking. **

**Joesph-He is a smartalek. He hardly says exactly how he is feeling. He has short black hair and brown eyes. His hobbies include blacksmithing and wood carving. **

**Rick-A very childish man who is the second oldest out of the group. He has light blonde hair and brown eyes. His hobbies included fishing and pulling pranks. **

**Nicholas-The oldest in the group, but he's not the strongest fighter. He has dark red hair and green eyes. His hobbies include surprise attacks and mixing random chemicals. **

**Wilson-The second youngest in the group, he's the smartest and comes up with most of the plans. He has black curly hair and brown eyes. His hobbies include reading and fighting, somtimes at the same time. **

**So I hope that explains the group! These are the main people in the rebellion. Review!**


	4. The General's Plot

**I just barely finished this today, but I finished today! Yay! Enjoy-yoy!**

* * *

4. The General's Plot

Alex fell down and just wanted to stay there. That was the fifteenth times she failed the course. It was getting on her nerves. "There has to be an easier way," she moaned.

"This is the _only_ way," Ryan said, crossing his arms. "You may be use to things being easier for you, but this is the real world, Princess. This is a real war. There's nothing easy about it."

Alex sighed and pushed herself up. "Then let me go again," she said. She got up and walked to the start. Ryan pushed a button and the course activated. Alex ran into it. She dodged the objects, jumped over one, turned to avoid another, and she fell. "Agh!"

"Maybe that's enough for the day," Ryan suggested. "It's almost midnight."

"What?" Alex choked. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She took off and left the hideout, finding her way back to the castle in the darkness of night. She slipped over the wall and into her window. She looked at her mother who sat worriedly on her bed. "I'm back," she told her.

Misako looked up. "Okay, I was getting worried. I'll let your father know," she said. "Come, he'll want to talk to you." Alex nodded and the two walked to the throne room.

"You're late," Garmadon said.

"I know, I'm sorry," Alex said, bowing.

"What did you learn?" her father asked.

"Nothing yet," Alex lied. "They don't trust me yet."

Garmadon dismissed her and she went to bed. She wanted to go back and pass the course, but that just had to wait until morning…

* * *

Kai knocked on Alex's door and she immediately opened it. "Yes?" she asked.

"What made you get back so late last night?" he asked. "Where did you even go?"

"That doesn't matter," Alex said. "I mean…it doesn't concern you."

"Does your father know?" Kai asked.

"Of course," Alex said. "Do you think we'd be having this conversation if he didn't?"

Kai thought for a moment. "I suppose not…"

Alex walked by him and down the hall.

She was hiding something. Kai could feel something was wrong. He slowly walked over to Lloyd's room and knocked.

"Yeah?" the young prince called.

"It's Kai. Open up."

The door opened and Lloyd offered for Kai to come in. Kai knew better though. He was forbidden from entering the royals' rooms and didn't want to risk it with the king. "I'd rather stand here," he said, "but I have a question."

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Where do you think Alex was last night?" Kai asked.

A glint of hate flashed in the prince's eyes as he looked to Alex's door. "She was with the rebellion. Apparently she was trying to get on their good side so they'd reveal where Lucas went," he informed him.

"Is that so?" Kai mused. He could certainly use this to his will. He'd served the kind for five years and has known Alex since joining. The princess wasn't the fighting type, she'd never make it into the rebellion. "You're father is actually letting her?"

"Yeah, but she only had three days," Lloyd added. "Two now."

Kai thought about it. Alex wouldn't _just_ join the rebellion for intel. He knew she was against her father, that she wouldn't say it but hated her father ruling. "Thanks for telling me," Kai said almost absentmindedly. He was trying to find a way to get to Alex's room in three nights without seeming suspicious.

He walked to the throne room and knocked on the door. Maybe he could do something now. Perhaps he could follow Alex tonight to find their base and attack it.

"Come in!"

Kai took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked to the center of the room and kneeled before the king. "Permission to speak?" he asked.

"Granted," Lord Garmadon grunted.

Kai looked up. "Last night you did not allow the army to search, and I know it shouldn't be my business, but Prince Lloyd told me why anyways," he said. "I'm very close to Princess Alexandra and was wondering if I could help her in anyway. I understand how much she cares for Prince Lucas and how important it is that he returns."

The king thought for a moment. "Perhaps you can follow my daughter to wherever she's meeting the rebellion at. Go alone so no one suspects you," he said.

"Do you want me to tell Princess Alexandra?" Kai asked.

"No," Garmadon said, "just stay in the shadows. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

* * *

**That might have been a little shorter, but I had writer's block and no one could cure me! I had to make it a little shorter! Review anyway!**

**(Check out the poll on my page!)**


	5. On the Bounty

**So this chapter will be a little different. This one is showing what Zane, Zoey, Sensei Wu, Echo and Lucas are up to. That's right, you just read that. :) Enjoy! (:**

* * *

5. On the Bounty

Zane walked out onto the upper deck. "Prince Lucas, your uncle wishes to speak to you," he said.

Lucas turned away from the edge of the run-down ship. "Zane, I've told you before you don't have to call me _Prince_ Lucas. Just Lucas is fine."

"Sensei wants to talk to you, Lucas," Zane repeated.

Lucas nodded and walked down to the lower deck.

"Zane! Come play with me!" Echo said, running down to the upper deck.

Zane smiled to the young girl. "Okay," he said, "what do you wanna play?"

"Pirates!" Echo exclaimed. "I'm the captain!"

Zane smiled as Echo pulled him up to the bridge. The seven-year-old ran to the wheel and began turning it. Since the ship was broken, Echo played with the wheel and sails all the time.

"What are we searching for today, Captain?" Zane asked.

"There's an island out here," Echo said. "There's buried treasure on it!"

"Is that it, Captain?" Zane asked, pointing out the window to the "island"—which was just a small hill of sand in reality.

"Yes! Brave for impact! There's no time to do this properly!" Echo shouted.

Zane stifled a chuckle. "Aye, aye, Captain."

* * *

"Zane said you wanted to talk to me," Lucas said, entering the small room that his uncle slept in. The prince always wondered why his uncle didn't take the main quarters, but he never really asked.

"Yes," Wu said, sitting on the floor, drinking tea, "please sit down."

Lucas never liked it when his uncle asked him to sit down. It always meant the discussion was serious and probably long. Reluctantly, he sat cross legged in front of Wu.

"Lucas, I've been thinking, and if you wish to return to the palace, you may," Wu said. "It was wrong of me to force you to come, and it was on the slim chance that my suspicions were true."

"Uncle, really, I'm fine being here," Lucas argued, "and it was more than a slim chance. Since I turned twenty-one, my father _has_ been acting strange. You didn't force me, I came completely of my own will. If I felt you were wrong, if I had one-hundred percent faith in my father, _I would've stayed."_

"I suppose you're right," Wu sighed. "I only wanted you to know you can leave whenever you want. If you want to go back, even for a night just to reassure Alexandra–"

"She goes by Alex now," Lucas corrected his uncle. "The nickname I have her…well she likes that more than her birth name."

Wu nodded. "So if you want to go reassure Alex, then you can. I know how close you two are."

"Thank you, but I can't go back to the palace without being noticed," Lucas said, "but my sister being worried isn't my biggest fear. My biggest fear, is that the rebellion is being blamed and targeted. If my father thinks _they_ took me, he'll do everything in his power to kill every last one of them."

"So that way he can get to you before anything permanent to him can happen," Wu finished. "I understand how you feel but–"

"Daddy!"

Wu stood and hurried to the upper deck. Lucas followed behind, worried for his cousin. When he walked out onto the deck, Echo was crying and Wu was holding her close.

"Zane, what happened?" Lucas asked.

"I do not know," Zane said in his monotoned voice. "She ran out of the bridge to go onto the "island" when suddenly she screamed."

"They wuh-were s-snakes," Echo said shakily. "Buh-big snakes."

"Serpentine?" Zoey questioned as she came up behind Lucas. "Oh, Echo, they don't mean any harm. They must've just noticed the ship and got curious. The serpentine haven't bothered people since King Montgomery made peace with them decades before you were even born."

Echo sniffed. "Really? Maybe I'm just afraid of snakes."

"Well there's nothing to be scared about with these snakes," Wu said.

"Do you think there are any serpentine my age? Do you think they'd play pirates with Zane and I?" Echo asked.

Lucas chuckled. "Maybe, but if they don't come around here again, then I'm guessing not," he said, not wanting to crush Echo's idea but also not wanting her to run off looking for them.

Wu messed with one of Echo's pigtails. "Why don't you go do your homework or something for a little while," he suggested.

"Oh, fine," Echo said. She walked down to the lower deck.

"Do you really believe there are any serpentine children willing to play with Echo?" Zoey asked.

Lucas shrugged. "Why not? We are outside of the kingdom, so they might be brave enough to approach us."

"Just please do not get her hopes up," Wu said before heading back to the lower deck.

"Zoey, will you help me with something?" Zane asked. "In the bridge."

"Um, sure," Zoey said. The siblings walked into the bridge, leaving Lucas alone on the upper deck.

* * *

Echo opened her window and leaned on it. She had a perfect view of…sand. There was nothing but sand for miles. Before Zane and Zoey came, she'd thought that's all the world was. Sand. She'd asked her dad a couple times why they never when into the kingdom, and he always replied by saying, "We don't belong." She never understood why they didn't belong.

Then one day her dad came back with Lucas. He was the prince and old enough to become king! Echo smiled at the thought, that she knew the prince so maybe they'd fit in. Nope. Nothing changed and Lucas never went back because it was 'dangerous.' Now what was so dangerous that the prince couldn't be in his own kingdom?! Echo felt she was left out of 'that' conversation.

There was a sudden move in the sand that snapped Echo from her thoughts. A snake walked out from behind a small pile of sand. At first the young girl was scared, but then she remembered what Zoey and Lucas said.

"Uh, hi," she said shyly.

"Hi?" the snake asked. His red eyes locking with Echo's, which was a little scary until he looked away quickly. "Oh, um, I'm ssssorry I scared you."

"It's fine," Echo assured him. "I just didn't know." She studied his white and blue scales. She didn't know snakes could be blue. "What kind of serpentine are you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm apart of the Hypnobrai tribe," the snake said. "We're one of the most feared tribes, so it kinda makes sensssse that I scared you."

Echo smiled. "Hypnobrai huh?"

She quickly turned to her desk. She grabbed her chair and moved it over to the bookshelf. She climbed up and grabbed a book called, 'The Ancient Races'. She walked back to the window and set the book down on the seal. She flipped through it until she found 'Hypnobrai.'

"Nice book," the Hypnobrai commented.

"Thanks," Echo said, still reading it, "my dad got it for me, but I've never really read it…here it is! You can hypnotize people when you look in their eyes and rattle your tail, right?"

"Yep, except I don't know how to do that yet," the snake said. "We're ssssuppose to learn on our own, but I haven't really tried to."

"Oh…by the way, my name is Echo."

"I'm Rattla."

"Cool name."

"Thank you, Echo."

Echo looked down at the book again, trying to find more information. "Wait…judging by your scales I'm going to guess you're a…scout."

"Yeah," Rattla said, "and judging by your ssssize and how easily you got scared, I'm gonna guessss you're eight."

"Close, I'm seven," Echo corrected, "but nice guess."

Rattla smiled. "So do you wanna go play? I know this fun place outsssside of the kingdom–"

"I'm not allowed to go to the kingdom," Echo mumbled.

"What?" Rattla gasped dramatically. "Then you definately have to ssssneak out."

"I dunno," Echo mumbled, "if my dad found out–"

"Do you always do what 'Daddy' tellssss you to?" Rattla interrupted.

"Well…don't you?" she asked.

"If I did, would we be having this talk?" he questioned.

Echo hesitated and put her book on her bed. She turned back to the window and stared at it. This was her only chance, she might as well take it. She ran over and jumped out of the window, landing right next to Rattla.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Dun. Dun. DUNN!**

**Will Echo get caught? Can she really trust Rattla? What are Zoey and Zane talking about?**

**Review!**


	6. Busted!

**Maybe I went too far…oh well! Read and enjoy and gasp! ;)**

* * *

6. Busted

Wilson looked up from his book as Alex walked into the head quarters. "Look who showed up," he mumbled. "What happened yesterday? You just took off."

"Sorry about that," Alex said, "but my dad doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh, right," Wilson said. "Jay!"

Jay walked out from one of the rooms. "I see Alex is back," he said.

"Did Cole report in yet?" Wilson asked, ignoring Jay's comment.

"Not yet," Jay said. "Prob'ly not there yet."

"Okay, go keep an eye on the monitors," Wilson instructed. "I'm going to train Alex today."

"'Kay," Jay said, going back into the room.

"Wait, where is Cole?" Alex asked.

"Him and the others are on a mission," Wilson told her as they started to the training room.

"So why'd you stay back?" Alex questioned.

"Someone needs to train you," Wilson said. He pushed a button and the training course popped up. "You go through so I can see how much Ryan has taught you. Then I'll show you how to do it right."

"Um…"

"Just run the course."

Alex rolled her eyes and turned to the training course. Wilson pushed the start button and looked back down at his book. He subtlely glaced up at Alex as she went through the course. She ducked, jumped and dodged as she went through. She was doing good until she got to the final stage. Her face came in contact with the side of an axe. Wilson turned it off, chuckled, and put his full attention to his book.

"Ugh! This is hopeless!" Alex growled.

"The problem is, you don't want to finish the course," Wilson said from behind his book.

"What?" Alex questioned. "Why would you say that?"

"It's true," Wilson said, looking up. "You wouldn't be failing otherwise. It's all mind over matter."

"Okay, then show me how to do it," Alex said, stepping off to the side.

Wilson shrugged and walked over to the start of the training course. He gestured for Alex to start up the course. She pushed the button and the course start up. Wilson looked down to his book and took a small step back before jumping into it. He swiftly avoided the different obsticles and finished the course in less than five seconds. He looked from his book to Alex who was gaping at him.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," Wilson said. "Like I said, mind over matter."

* * *

"Jay, Wilson, you there?"

Jay looked up to the monitor where it showed that Cole's ear piece was online. "Yeah, I'm here. Wilson is training Alex. Are you in position?" he asked.

"Yes," Cole replied, "go get Wilson."

Jay nodded—even though he knew Cole couldn't see it—and ran to the training room. "Wilson! Cole reported in."

"I knew it!" Wilson said.

"You did?" Alex asked.

Wilson looked up from his book. "No, I knew that the warning Rebecca got was meant for Timothy. Now he's dead."

Jay took a step back. "Uh, Cole wants to talk to you."

"Right, come on let's go," Wilson ordered as he walked out. Jay and Alex followed him into the computer room.

"Wilson, we're in position. Where are the guards?" Cole's voice asked.

"I'm pulling up the security footage up now," Wilson said. He pushed a few buttons and three of the screens showed the kingdom limits.

"You have cameras at the edge of the kingdom?" Alex questioned.

"Girl, we have the dungeon of the castle wired up as well as the mess hall and main corridor," he informed her. "It's just…well we don't use them unless we know someone's on the inside."

"Well that just makes me feel secure," Alex mumbled.

"Cole, the nearest guard is twenty meters due south. You five have about six minutes to run to the safe zone before they spot you," Wilson said into the mic.

"Understood. Over and out," Cole said.

"Might wanna inform Princess about what's going on, she might get defensive if you tell her it's none of her business," Ryan said.

Alex grabbed the mic. "I'm right here!"

"Congrats, Princess," Ryan said. "Signing off."

Alex crossed her arms. "I hate that kid."

"Alex, don't be too hard on Ryan," Wilson said. "He's been through a lot."

Jay watched as the five started to head across an open area to a forest. He looked to the guard from around the corner who was beginning to walk their way. Suddenly the screen went black. "What?" he muttered, pushing the power button which did nothing.

"You'll find that pretty impossible."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. There was a man with spikey brown hair, amber eyes, and he wore a suit of armor.

"Kai?" Alex gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"You told your father you didn't know where the base was," Kai said. "It looks like you know more than you were willing to let on."

"You were suppose to give up the information?" Wilson questioned.

"No, I–"

"Alexandra, you don't have to protect the pathetic rebellion. It wouldn't be worth you going to the dungeon," Kai said.

"What's going on?" Jay asked, really confused. Who was Kai and what was he talking about?

"I am Kai, general of Lord Garmadon's army. Alexandra was suppose to be here to gather information, but it seems she forgot all about that," Kai said.

"So what are you going to do about it, Punk?" Wilson asked, pushing Kai back. "I've mastered three fighting styles, have read of a hundred others, and know how to rig an explosive in six seconds."

"Alexandra isn't the only one who disobeyed the king. The entire army is in the street waiting for my signal," Kai growled.

The color drained from Wilson's face as he stepped backwards. "When I said Punk, I meant like a punk rocker which is a great type of musician," he said.

"I'm sure you did," Kai said sarcastically. "Where are the other members?"

"How should I know?" Wilson questioned. "I hardly know anyone's name! I'm not even the one who trains them, I'm the plan guy."

"Okay, what is the next plan of yours?" Kai asked, pulling out his sword. Jay wondered whether it was just to intimidate them or if he actually planned to use it.

"We are either attacking the guards at the edge of the kingdom, storming the castle, or going to McDonald's for lunch," Wilson said.

Kai pushed a button on the communications on his neck. "Come down," he ordered.

"Kai, stop!" Alex said. "My dad said three days. It's the second day and this was the first time they brought me down here. Why are you even here?"

"Because I've known you for five years," Kai replied. "You wouldn't have just come down here to fake it."

Alex took a step back. "Who even told you?" she asked.

"Prince Lloyd," Kai said, crossing his arms.

"Question, if you're taking us prisoner what will we be fed?" Jay asked.

"Gruel," Kai spat.

"I think I'm in," Jay murmured.

"No one is being taken prisoner," Wilson said. "Not on my watch." He charged and knocked Kai to the side. "Don't just stand there, go!"

Alex and Jay ran out of the room. "We need a seperate way out," Alex said, looking towards the way she was use to.

"Well Rick gave me the grand tour. There's a room with a secret bunker," Jay said. "I think I remember the way."

"Okay, let's go," Alex said. She paused. "What about Wilson?"

"You saw him run the training course right? He can take Kai while reading a book," Jay said, grabbing Alex's hand. "We need to go." He dragged her down the hall and into a room. He ran over to a painting and opened it like a door. "In here."

Alex nodded and crawled into the small space. Jay followed her in and closed the door. A small light kit up in the back of the bunker as Jay locked the door. He pressed his ear to the door and signaled for Alex to be quiet.

"Search every last nook and cranny!" Kai's voice yelled. "Turn every picture, move every chair, find those two now!"

Jay slowly let go of the breath he was holding. It was only a matter of time before they were found. "Look for a trap door or something," he whispered softly to Alex.

Alex nodded and slowly moved her shaking hand to the wall. "Jay," she said quietly, "do you think Wilson is…" The princess look up to him.

"I don't know," Jay confessed. "Maybe he escaped or maybe they're taking him as prisoner. We'll know once we get out."

Alex looked down and in the dim light Jay could see a tear streak down her face.

"You never really wanted to sell them out, did you?"

Alex shook her head and started moving her hand along the walls. "At first I just wanted to find my brother, but then I decided I wanted to help stop my father. Now…I don't know what to do," she sighed.

Jay looked down. "First, we find a way out. Then…I'll help you out. I promise."

Alex smiled. "Thank you, Jay."

"There's a door behind the painting!"

Jay jumped back, falling into Alex. Something clicked and the floor dropped, sending them deeper underground.

* * *

**So, uh, review. It always brings me joy when I get an email that says Review: A Kingdom to Fall. That and Chapter Update. :)**

**Wilson: Am I dead or not?**

**No spoilers! **

**BTW: The poll is over! The Shippings I'll be writing are Zalex (Zane and Alex), Kylex (Kyle and Alex), Jove (Jay and Tove), and Sanda (Sokka and Anda)(That last one is ATLA...)**


	7. Caught Up In Things

**I am on a roll right now. (Currently chapter five isn't even posted…) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

7. Caught Up in Things

"Rattla wait up!" Echo called. "I've never been here before!" She ran through the woods, following her new serpent friend. She stopped when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and turned, curious about what she saw.

"Echo, what are you looking for?" Rattla asked as he walked back to the girl.

"I saw someone," Echo said. She grabbed Rattla's hand. "Come on, let's go see who it is."

"I don't know…" Rattla mumbled.

"What happened to being a feared Hypnobrai?" Echo questioned. She started pulling him through the woods.

"Some people don't get sssscared like you did," Rattla said. "Some people attack serpentine when they ssssee us."

"Well…you may be scary but I'm not. They won't attack me, and they probably won't attack you if you're _with_ me." She stopped when she saw a small shed. "That's weird."

"Let'ssss check it out," Rattla suggested, starting to get over his worry.

Echo nodded and they walked over to it. She looked up at it and knocked on the door. A man with blonde hair and brown eyes came to the door. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans.

"Oh my gosh!" he gasped. "Guys come here."

Echo looked to Rattla, a little unsure now. Rattla just shrugged and looked back to them. Three other men appeared, making Echo feel uneasy.

"Aren't they adorable?" the blonde haired man asked. "Can we keep them? Please! I promise to feed them everyday and make sure they don't run out of water and–"

"Rick, you can barely keep yourself feed and from dehydrating," the red head said. "The answer is no."

"Are you two lost?" the youngest asked.

"Well, we aren–"

"Do you wanna come inside for some cookies?" the black haired man asked.

"Yes!" Echo exclaimed.

"I don't really like cookiess," Rattla mumbled.

"My room has rats," the youngest said.

"Okay, I'll help you with that little…_problem_," Rattla said. The men let the two walk in.

"By the way," the blonde man said, causing the two to turn to him, "my name is Rick. This is Nicholas, Ryan and Joesph. Cole will be back shortly, he went to go meet up with Samurai X."

"Mhm," Echo said, munching on a cookie Ryan handed her. "So,"—she swallowed what was in her mouth—"who are you guys?"

"We are your heroes," Nicholas smirked.

"Right, the sewing circle," Ryan chuckled.

"That kid was an idiot, do you think I wouldn't be a smarta…alek?" Joesph asked, correcting what he was going to say since Echo was standing there. "We're the rebellion."

"Against what?" Echo asked, eating more of her cookie.

"The king obviously," Rick stated.

Echo looked down. "My dad says there was a time when the king was good, but now…he had to bring Lucas to our place because he said it's safe."

"_You_ have Prince Lucas?" Nicholas gaped.

"Oh, Princess isn't gonna like this," Ryan muttered. "Not at all…where do you live, Sweetie?"

"The desert," Echo replied simple, finishing off her cookie.

"That explains the serpent," Rick mumbled, "but where in the desert?"

"How should I know? I'm seven!" Echo exclaimed. "I just followed Rattla."

Rattla walked out of Ryan's room with a rat half in his mouth. He finished swallowing it and asked, "Did ssssomeone need me?"

"Dude, that was gross," Echo laughed.

Rattla shrugged. "All snakes do it. I've even seen a couple people shove the whole thing in their mouth and then just sssswallow it!"

Echo laughed a little more. "My dad would have a fit with me if I didn't chew before swallowing. I'm sure Zoey would have a long talk with me too!"

"Well you don't have to chew noodless," Rattla pointed out.

"Can we get back on topic?" Joesph asked.

"I thought we were on topic," Rattla mumbled.

"No, you need to tell us where she lives," Rick said.

"Why?"

"So we can take her home, find the lost prince, and save the Kingdom of Ninjago," Ryan said.

"Why do I care about the kingdom of Ninjago?" Rattla hissed. "Why should Echo care? What'ssss happening in the kingdom is your problem, not ourssss! Come Echo, let's go to my ssssecret sssspot." He grabbed Echo's hand and they started for the door.

Before they could reach it, it swun open. A muscular man with shaggy black hair walked inside. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry, we were jusssst leaving," Rattla said. "Now if you'd kindly move before I make you move."

The man looked past them before stepping aside. Echo and Rattla walked out of the shed. "Why'd you just blow up like that?" Echo asked as Rattla let to of her hand.

"I don't like it when people think the sssserpentine care for their precioussss kingdom. We don't, we never did. We only agreed to sssstop the fighting between uss for our benifit," Rattla explained. "We were far out numbered during the war and decided continuing wassssn't worth the lossss."

"Okay, why'd you say I shouldn't care?" she asked.

Rattle shrugged. "You ssaid you weren't allowed at the kingdom so I assssumed it was becausssse your father was banished."

Echo looked down. "Do you think they'll come after us? The rebellion I mean, they really wanted to know where Lucas was."

"If they do, I'll just quickly learn to hypnotize people sssso they leave us alone," Rattla said.

Echo giggled. "All right then. So…race ya to the kingdom!"

* * *

Alex opened her eyes, but that didn't really help. It was pitch black where ever her and Jay were. "Jay," she whispered, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jay moaned, "sort of. What happened? What did you push?"

"I don't know," she mumbled. "I just fell and you fell ontop of me. Now get off!" She shoved Jay off her and reached her hand up. She started to sit up, keeping her hand in the air to find the ceiling. She continued until she was standing. "Decent sized room."

"Really?" Jay asked. Suddenly a light came on in the center of the room. "Found the lights!"

Alex looked around. The room was about ten feet by ten feet and six feet high. There was a door in the corner of the room. "Let's go Jay," she said, pulling him along. They started down the hallway and up a staircase.

"Do you know where we're going?" Jay asked.

"Of course not," Alex retorted. "I'm following my instincts."

"Didn't think they taught you instincts," Jay mumbled.

"My parents didn't, but my uncle did," Alex said. She made a right and found a door. She stopped and kept Jay from walking over. "Stay catious, who knows how many soldiers are outside."

Jay nodded and they started over. Alex signaled for him to stop and motioned for him to go on the left side of the door. He slowly walked over and Alex stayed on the other side.

_It's now or never,_ she thought. She slowly and silently counted to three, holding up each finger for Jay to know. _One. Two. Three. _She turned and pushed open the door.

* * *

**What do you think will happen next? Seriously, I wanna know what you think will happen. :)**

**Review!**


	8. End of the Line

**What else to say but R&R!**

* * *

8. End of the Line

"Samurai X is ready when we are," Cole said. "He didn't want to come back to the hut for the night, but whenever we decide to attack, he's in. Now about that girl and he snake…"

"The girl is Echo," Nicholas said. "She claims that her dad is the one who took the prince to protect him."

"From who?" Cole pressed.

"She didn't say," Rick said. "Maybe she doesn't know. She is only seven."

"Ryan," Cole said, "go follow them. Stay out of sight. I don't like the idea of spying on a little girl but we have to find Prince Lucas."

Ryan mockingly saluted Cole. "Sir, yes sir," he mumbled, not excited about his assignment. He reluctantly walked out of the hut. He took off in the direction he saw Echo and Rattla go. He stopped when he reached the clearing. They couldn't have gone across, right?

"I wanna try now."

"You sure? You've already ssssaid you're not scary. You probably won't even sssstartle him."

"I can be pretty scary."

"Go for it."

Ryan held his breath as he stayed hidden. He saw Echo run across the clearing and hide in a small bush near the wall. She stayed there as a guard started to come around the corner. The young girl actually jumped out and yelled, "Boo!"

The guard didn't look amused. Ryan decided he had to do something. Quickly, he ran out across the clearing and exclaimed, "Echo! I've been looking everywhere! Mom and Dad are worried sick! I've been searching half the woods hoping you didn't get attacked by a bear or wolf! I'm so sorry, sir. My sister can be a handful at times."

The guard just grunted and pushed Echo to Ryan. "Just get back before the sun fully sets. If you're up past curfew, then we have a problem," he growled.

"Thank you, sir," Ryan said as the guard began to walk along the wall. He grabbed Echo's hand and took her back to the forest. "That was a close one. You have to admit, my acting skills are pretty good."

Echo stared up at Ryan. "Why are you here?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Ryan sighed. "An order is an order."

"You were ordered to spy on ussss?" Rattla hissed.

"You! You almost got Echo killed!" Ryan chided.

"She would've been fine," Rattla retorted.

"Not really," Ryan mumbled, "but anyway, you guys shouldn't be jumping out at guards. That's not a safe way to mess with them."

"Is there even a safe way?" Echo asked.

Ryan nodded. "Wanna see?"

* * *

Jay skitted to a hault as he and Alex reached the wall. "Now what?" he asked.

"I don't know, I've never been this far from the castle!" Alex said, looking around. "Here, I'll boost you up and you go get help."

"What? There's no way I'm–"

"Trust me!"

Jay looked to the princess and nodded. She locked her hands and Jay put his foot on them. She hoisted him up and he just barely reached the top. After climbing onto the wall, he turned back for Alex. The guards closed in around her and Jay noticed one knock an arrow on his crossbow. He raised it and Jay stumbled backwards.

Jay pushed himself up.

"Someone get him!"

He turned and fled towards the forest. He needed to escape but he couldn't lead them to the rest of the rebellion. There had to be a way–

"Ow! Sssstupid human, watch where you're running!"

Jay was pulled from his thoughts when he realized he had ran into a snake boy. He pulled back and stared at the serpentine. He always knew about the war Ninjago fought with them, but he never thought he'd actually see one. "I-I-I"

"Jay? What are you doing here? Where's Wilson and Princess?"

Jay turned to Ryan. "Wilson, I don't know. Alex, she just got caught."

"Caught? So they found our base?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah, and I think they're after me now, so I need a place to hide," Jay said, looking over his shoulder.

"You can hide at my place," a young girl said. "We're already protecting the prince."

"You're protecting the…never mind, let's just go," Jay insisted.

The girl nodded and turned to the serpentine. "Rattla, lead the guards off course. I'll get Jay to the desert and then come back. Okay?"

"Got it, Echo," Rattla said.

Echo grabbed Jay's hand and started leading him through the woods. Jay noticed Ryan follow them, but didn't question it. If it was something Cole told him to do, there _was_ no questioning it! It was obvious that Cole was a natural born leader and knew what he was doing…and that he was kinda scared of the leader of the rebellion.

"We're almost in the desert," Echo mumbled. They ran for another thirty seconds before their feet were hitting sand. "It's not too far."

"Okay, what isn't too far?" Jay asked.

Echo slowed down as they came to the edge of a hill. "That," she said with a small smile.

Jay looked to see an old ship. There was a man on the upper deck, looking in their direction. Jay looked to Echo and then to the man. They could've been siblings, but Jay was only going off hair color.

"Come on," Echo said, pulling Jay down the hill. He tripped and tumbled in front of Echo and onto the sand in front of the ship. He could hear Echo giggling as she walked up behind him.

"I'm okay," he mumbled, not that anyone asked.

"Lucas, this is Jay," Echo said, helping him up. "Jay, meet Prince Lucas."

"Uh…" Jay wasn't sure if the prince was anything like his sister or not. He didn't know whether to bow or stick his hand out as if Lucas was like everyone else. He put his hands together and did a small, respectful bow.

"I'm curious to know why you seemed unsure what to do," the prince said.

"Oh, I didn't know if you were like Alex or not," Jay said. "When I bowed she got all defensive and everything."

"You met my sister?" Lucas questioned. "What's she up to?"

"Nothing really. She joined the rebellion and I guess your dad thought it was for information, but she said she was looking for you and then she really wanted to help take down her father. Then some guy named Kai showed up and the army in add the base, luckily only Wilson, Alex and I were there. Alex and I escaped the base but then she…she got caught. She's really stubborn ya know, she insisted that I go over the wall to escape when I was more than willing to get caught while she escaped and–"

Lucas put his hand over Jay's mouth. "One, you talk way too much," he started. "If you had been caught, they probably would've found a way to get any information you know. Two, my sister knew what she was doing and yes she is very stubborn. It runs in the family." He moved his hand away.

"So you know why Alex did it?" Jay questioned.

Lucas nodded. "She's the princess, remember? Any member of the royal family is excused from any crime unless the king and queen both decide on a suitable punishment. My dad might jump the gun, but my mom will give her a chance to explain herself."

"Or come up with a good lie to weasel out of it," Echo chimed.

"Exactly," Lucas agreed. He looked over to Echo and narrowed his eyes. "You're suppose to be studying."

"You're the one who told me to play with the serpentine kids," Echo defended.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Echo Lenay I am not playing games with you," Lucas said sternly. "What would your father say about this?"

"Uh…Echo I'm glad you're okay but be careful," she said, making her voice lower, mockingly. "I'm very overprotective of you and don't want you getting hurt even though you can take care of yourself."

"Echo…"

"He never let's me have any fun," she muttered to herself.

"Um, Echo," Jay interrupted, "remember why I'm here in the first place?"

"Oh! Lucas, I need to know if Jay can stay a night or two. The guards were after him and…"

"So you brought him here?" Lucas asked.

"Rattla's taking care of the guards," Echo assured him, "but please can we help him?"

Lucas looked unsure as he met Jay's pleading blue eyes. He sighed and said, "One night."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Review!**


	9. New Discoveries

**This is bad and good. I've been so focused on this story that I've neglected my other four that I should be updating! On the bright side…I won't ever be late with this story! R&R!**

* * *

9. New Discoveries

Alex laid on her bed in her dress. She hated wearing it. She hated that she couldn't do anything but help Jay over the kingdom wall. She hated that she got caught and her dad…she took a deep breath. She missed her old dad, the one that played with her and her brothers. The one that rarely yelled and had the evil under control.

There was a soft knock at the door before it opened. Misako walked in and Alex sat up, straightening her dress. "Alexandra, we need to talk," she said.

"Please, just call me Alex. I don't deserve such a high class name, I haven't for a long time," Alex said.

"And how long is that exactly?" Misako asked.

Alex shrugged. "How long has it been since the sun's been out?"

Misako looked down. "You know, there was a point where I wasn't royalty," she said.

"Not this again!" Alex moaned as she dropped back, laying down on her bed.

"Just listen," Misako said, "this time my story has a point in it. I didn't have much either. It was just me, my mom, and my brother. You remember your uncle Henrey right?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Okay, well anyway," Misako continued, "when I met your father, he was trying to escape being next in line to the throne."

Alex sat back up, staring at her mom. "You've never told me that before. He didn't want to be king?"

"No, he didn't," Misako said, "but when he met me, something changed. We'd been playing soccer in the park when the guards came, and he agreed to go back, but everyday at one he came to the park. When I was sixteen, my mother died of an illness. It could've been prevented, but since we were third class my brother and I were unable to afford it. Garmadon found out and made it his mission to protect me. He asked me to move in."

"And you just said yes?" Alex questioned. She knew her dad was turned evil when he was eight, so if her mom had known him for a few years and was moving in with him at sixteen…she had to have known!

"Alexa– Alex," Misako said, "by then I've known him for three years. I knew I loved him. So yes, I agreed to move in. His father took care of my living arrangements. Anyway, I never let things go to my head. I didn't think I'd be staying long, but after I married your father we agreed that none of you should ever have to live what I lived through. We wanted you to live decent lives without it going to your head."

"Still not seeing the point," Alex said.

"The point is," her mom said, sitting down next to her daughter, "what went wrong? Why would you go and do something like join the rebellion? Your father and I had finding Lucas covered."

"You wouldn't understand," Alex mumbled. "It wasn't just about finding Lucas. I needed to find myself too."

She closed her eyes. _I promise_, Jay's words rung through her head. She wondered if he got caught or not. Hopefully he wasn't stupid enough to go to where ever the rebellion was, but that's what Alex would use as her cover. She let Jay go so be could lead the guards to the rebellion. That seemed believable right?

"Alex, what do you mean by that?" Misako asked.

"I mean I wasn't meant to be just a princess. I wasn't meant to just take orders and sit quietly," Alex said. "I hate dresses. I hate not speaking freely to Dad, and I don't love Kai like you guys want me to."

"I never–"

"Not you, but Dad. If we never found Lucas or he turned up…" her voice faltered but she tried to continue, "I knew that Dad would set me up with Kai so he could be king next."

Misako was quiet for a moment. Then she said, "I know where Lucas is."

"What?" Alex questioned, rising to her feet. "Where?"

"I cannot say where exactly, but your uncle has him. It was important he left, the details are none of your concern," Misako said, slowly pacing the room. "Please, keep that in mind. Now you're to come to the throne room. Your father and I must agree on a punishment. He insists you have one for trying to betray him."

"Don't worry about that, I've got my speech covered," Alex said.

Misako nodded. "Then let us go."

* * *

"Zane, you don't know Lucas like I–"

"You don't know him either," Zane said. "He's been here for what? Three days? Four?"

"Yeah, but–"

"Zoe, I'm only looking out for you," Zane interrupted. "It's my job as your brother."

Zoey smiled a little, glad her brother cared so much. "Yeah, but I'm an adult now. I can make my own decisions," she said. "Doesn't your twinepathy tell you that?"

Zane chuckled. "We don't have twinepathy, Zoe."

Zoey shrugged. "Just because nothing odd has happened with it in the past, doesn't mean it won't surface now."

"Really, you're–"

"Did too!"

Zane looked to the window and walked over to it. He frowned. "Didn't Echo go to her room to study?" he asked.

"Yeah and?" Zoey asked.

"She just brought a man here," Zane replied.

"Jay?" Zoey asked, then caught herself. "I don't know how I know that."

"That's not the first time," Zane noted. "You've predicted the future before."

"Let's not talk about it," Zoey said. "There's nothing special about me." She walked over to the door before her brother could disagree. She walked down to the upper deck. "Um, Lucas," she said, her voice getting soft, "are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Yeah, sure," Lucas said, "Zoey this is Jay, he's with the rebellion. Jay this is Zoey, her and her brother live here."

"I'm not actually _with_ the rebellion," Jay corrected. "I'm actually their prisoner by choice."

Zoey was about to ask why he'd purposely be a prisoner, but an image flashed through her mind of Jay leaving home everyday and returning to eat nothing but pancakes. She shook it away, it meant nothing. "That's…kinda odd," she said.

Jay shrugged. "Beats eating pancakes for breakfast…and lunch…and dinner."

Zoey felt herself become light headed. Something was wrong. First she knew his name, and then she saw him only being able to eat pancakes. She took a step back as her breathing became rapid.

"Zoey, are you okay?" Echo asked.

Zoey looked down to the young girl. She just needed to breath. "I think I might be coming down with something," she told her.

"My uncle should have some tea for it," Lucas said.

Zoey smiled a little.

"I'll take Zoey to see Daddy, you take care of Jay."

Zoey's smiled faltered as Echo grabbed her hand and led her to the lower decks. She glanced at Lucas who only shrugged. She looked back to Echo as she knocked on Sensei Wu's door.

Wu opened the door. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

Echo took a deep breath and said, "SoIsnuckouttoplaywithaserpentinebythekingdomandthenweranintoJaysoItoldhimhecouldstayandLucasagreedsoheneedsaplacetostayandZoeyissick."

Zoey was able to understand what the young girl said, but Wu looked like he was having trouble following. He looked to Zoey with a look that asked, _What did she just say?_

"She said she snuck out to play with a serpentine by the kingdom, ran into Jay and told him he could stay here. Lucas apparently agreed and then she told you I was sick," Zoey told him. "I wouldn't say I'm sick though."

Wu shot a small look of disappointment to his daughter. "Echo, there's a reason we shouldn't be by the kingdom. Go to your room, and this time stay there until I come to get you. Understood?"

Echo looked down and nodded. "I'm sorry Daddy," she mumbled before heading to her room across the hall.

Wu sighed and Zoey could tell he didn't like being mad at his only child. He looked up to her. "So what's wrong?" he asked.

Zoey nervously looked to the upper deck. "Uh, may we speak in your room?"

"Of course." Wu let her in and he walked over to his small kettle and sat down in front of it on the floor. He signaled for her to sit down in front of him.

Zoey sat down and steadied her breathing. "Sensei, I've been having weird occurrences lately," she started. "I've had…visions of things. Most happen in the future, but I just had one of the past. Am I losing it?"

Sensei just slipped a slight chuckle. "No, you're just having a little trouble with your gift," he said. "Soon you will fully understand your powers."

"Powers?" Zoey questioned. "No, I'm just a normal girl."

"No, you're not," Wu argued. "Why do you think I allowed you and your brother to stay here? You were both old enough to find your own way, but I knew you two had something special."

"So…how am I special?" Zoey asked.

Sensei stood up and walked over to a small scroll shelf. He grabbed one and brought it over to Zoey. As he handed it to her, he said, "You're the Ninja of Prophecies."

* * *

**Since we're just now introducing powers, obviously we're far from done. Review!**


	10. The Ninja of Fire

**Chapter 10? OMG! I guess it's time to–**

**Alex: Break down the fourth wall? Done!**

**Wilson: So this is what Morgan's head looks like. **

**Ryan: Not as roomy as I thought. **

**Lloyd: I know right!**

**Why does everyone think my head is empty?!**

**Joesph: Maybe because you spend all day watching TV, playing Minecraft, and writing stories. **

**…I'm done. *rebuilds fourth wall***

* * *

10. The Ninja of Fire

Kai walked into the throne room with Prince Lloyd. He was a witness to Alex's betrayal and the king wanted him at her hearing. Once Lady Misako was in here throne, the guards were in place, and Kai and Lloyd were on either side of Alex, Lord Garmadon stood.

"Alexandra, you have been accused of treason by General Kai," he said, his voice loud, powerful, and echoing off the walls. "You first tried to protect two of the members of the rebellion and then you allowed one to escape. How do you wish to defend yourself?"

"I'll admit," Alex started, "I did defend Wilson and Jay, but only because I was mad at Kai for butting in on _my_ mission. I wanted to be the one to bring them in. Plus, they were the only two there. I saw no purpose in attacking them if they weren't all there."

Kai glared at Alex. He wondered if she meant it or if she was lying. He couldn't tell by the way she said it, and by the look on Garmadon's face he must've believed her. "Go on."

"I only allowed Jay to escape because he knew where the rest of the rebellion leaders were," Alex continued. "I figured if it seemed like I was trying to help him escape, he wouldn't think twice about going to where ever the rebellion was."

Kai couldn't believe it. She was either really sick and twisted inside or a pretty good actress.

"Now that's good thinking," Lloyd said, probably to himself.

"I'll say," Kai muttered

"Garmadon," Lady Misako said, "Alex has explained herself and I believe her. If you still insist on punishment, I suggest grounding her for a week."

Lord Garmadon shook his head. "Alexandra, you will come up with an excuse for how you were able to "sneak out" again, and then you will go back to spy on the rebellion."

"Permission to speak?" Kai asked, anger bubbling inside him.

"Go ahead, Kai," Garmadon said.

"How do you know Alex isn't just lying to us so she can continue plotting against you?" Kai asked.

It looked like Garmadon took that into consideration. "Kai does have a point, and I should trust my general," he murmured.

"So what? I'm you're daughter! Why don't you trust me?" Alex exclaimed, then quickly covered her mouth.

Kai stared at Alex for a moment. She was usually quiet when in her father's presence and that was the first time she had an outburst like that. He looked around. Everyone else seemed stunned too.

Alex took a deep breath and kneeled. "Father, I apologize for my outburst," she said, closing her eyes. "I did not mean to disrespect you or Kai. Please forgive me."

Garmadon took a step down from his thrown and over to his daughter. "You are forgiven, but remember that is strike two. One more slip and you _will_ receive punishment. I don't like having to punish my only daughter, but I will if I must."

"Understood," Alex said, rising back to her feet. "Thank you." She opened her eyes and it was clear her gaze met Garmadon's crimson stare.

"Everyone is dismissed. I'd like to speak with my wife alone," Garmadon said.

Kai walked out with Alex and Lloyd. The young prince seemed a little excited about something. "Alex! Do you think maybe you could get me a suvinier from all your spying?" he asked. "Like, one of their weapons? Maybe a camera?"

Alex stifled a laughed. "Yeah, I'll be sure to get you something."

"Lloyd, why don't you head out to the courtyard and I'll be there in a moment to show you my new sword. I need to have a word with Alexandra," Kai said.

"M'kay," Lloyd said, heading off to the courtyard.

"What do you want, Kai?" Alex asked coldly.

"Just know, I'll be watching you," Kai said.

"Wow, stalk much," Alex muttered, turning to her bedroom door.

"I mean, if you don't come back everyday, I'll be taking matters into my own hands," Kai warned.

Alex stared at him for a moment, her emerald eyes seemed to glow in the castle's light. "You do that Kai," she said, "meanwhile, I'll actually be doing what I'm suppose to be doing." She turned and went into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Kai rolled his eyes and headed towards the courtyard, stopping at his room to get his golden sword. He walked out to the small area where Lloyd was. The army used it for training on week days, but it was Saturday so unless Garmadon commanded otherwise, the army was taking a break.

"Cool sword!" the green-eyed prince said.

"Your father gave it to me," Kai said.

That wasn't really true. Kai was going through the weapons' room when he found a small door to a secret room. Curiosity had taken over and he went in. The sword was just hanging on the wall so he took it. It had been covered in dust so obviously no one had used it.

Kai looked down at the sword before flipping it up in the air and then catching its hilt as it came back down. The sword began to glow a little.

"Woah," Lloyd said, staring at it. "Does it have any magical powers?"

"I doubt…well maybe," Kai said. Sure it seemed irrational, but it really wouldn't surprise him. "Do you wanna help me find out?"

"Yes!" Lloyd took no time before answering.

Kai focused on the sword for a moment. He turned to the dumbies that were used for practice. He swung the sword at one. It just hit it like a regular sword would've. He swung it again and the sword began to glow again. A smiled crept on his face after swinging it the fourth time. The sword burned brightly and the dumby caught on fire.

"Cool!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Your sword is awesome!"

"Yeah it is!" Kai said. "Let's see what else it can do."

"I think you've found out enough!"

Kai froze up as he heard the king's voice. He turned to Lord Garmadon. "Uh, is something wrong, sir?" he asked.

"Yes," Garmadon said, "and we need to discuss it in private. Lloyd go to your room."

"But Dad–"

"Lloyd. Room. Now," Garmadon said.

Lloyd sighed heavily and headed back inside.

Kai watched the young boy go and then turned to the king. "So what's wrong?" he asked.

"Where did you get that sword and how were you able to use it?" Garmadon asked.

Kai swallowed hard. "I found it in the weapons' room. What do you mean how was I able to use it?"

Garmadon grabbed the sword from Kai's hands and he smiled. "It doesn't matter anymore," he said. He looked up at Kai and studied him. "Guards! Take General Kai to the dungeon. He is sentanced to death at noon tomorrow."

"What?" Kai gaped. "For what?" The guards grabbed his arms to restrain him.

"Kai, how long have you had this sword without telling me?" Garmadon asked.

Kai opened his mouth to answer but he closed it again.

"Hmmm, why do you think _you_ were able to find it?" Garmadon asked.

Again, Kai didn't have an answer.

"Get him out of my sight."

* * *

Alex snuck down to the dungeon. Before she went to go find the rebellion, she wanted to see if William and/or Jay were in any of the cells. She stopped when she saw Kai. She walked over to his cell and he stood up.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison.

"Looking for Wilson."

"None of your business."

They glared at each other for a moment.

"Alex, I'm not sure that's a staring contest you want to even try. His eyes will burn through you."

Alex turned to see Wilson one cell down, reading a book. "Wilson! Thank goodness you're okay," she said, walking over to his cell. "Uh, did you really bring your book?"

"Yes," Wilson said, walking to the cell door while still reading. "Rebecca accidently killed her brother but she doesn't know he's her brother. It's obvious though by their resemblance and characteristics."

Alex nodded slowly. "Okay, great." She wasn't sure what Wilson was talking about, but she didn't really mind. She pulled out a bobby pin and picked the lock.

"You gonna let me out too?" Kai asked.

"No," Alex said simply. "Come on, Wilson. We gotta go find the others."

Wilson closed his book and nodded. He glanced to Kai. "The ex-general might rat is out," he mumbled.

"How did you even end up here?" Alex asked.

"I found a fire sword and your dad got mad or something," Kai replied.

Alex stopped. She stared at Kai. _Did he just say fire sword? As in the Sword of Fire from Uncle's stories?_ she wondered. She remembered when she was younger and her uncle would talk about the four elemental weapons that _his_ father used to create Ninjago. Her father claimed it was nothing more than a fairy tale, but how would Kai know it? He didn't so he couldn't be lying.

"Ninjago to Alex," Wilson said, saving his hand in front of Alex's face.

Alex blinked and returned to reality. "I'm sorry I was just…" She turned to Kai. "You found the Sword of Fire? It was in the castle the whole time?"

"Yeah," Kai said, "you know about it?"

"Wilson, there will be a slight change of plans," Alex said. "You get back to the rebellion and I'll take Kai to find my uncle."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Wilson questioned.

"Nope," Alex said, unlocking Kai's cell door, "but if what I think is happening is happening…Kai can't be dead for it."

"Thanks," Kai mumbled.

"Just remember if you think about trying anything then I'm going to have to turn you in," Alex added.

"It'll be hard to forget," Kai said.

"Good," Alex said, feeling like she was in charge this time. "Wilson, we'll find a way to contact the rebellion when we get to my uncle's. Hopefully he isn't too far from the kingdom."

"All right," Wilson mumbled, "but I make no promises Cole would be okay with this."

"I'm sure he can get over it. So let's go."

* * *

**So, including this chapter, there are a total of 14,960 words. Let's subtract 2,000 for the A/Ns and titles…that's about 12,960 words, divided by 10…which is an average of about 1,296 words per chapter! So review!**


	11. Dinner Guests

**Another day, another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

* * *

11. Dinner Guests

Wu looked around the dinner table. A lot had happened today. First Echo ran off with some snake, then Jay showed up, Zoey discovered her powers, and finally Ryan showed up wondering if he could stay for dinner—something about being here with Jay. To sum it up, today was a crazy day.

"So, Sensei Wu," Ryan started, "um, what brought you to live out here?"

Wu lifted his tea cup to his mouth and took a sip. Then he answered, "My brother banished my daughter and I about seven years ago. I brought her here to raise her. It is far enough so if the kingdom decides to expand more, we are not in the way."

"Right," Ryan continued, "so why is Prince Lucas here?"

"Isn't what I do _my_ business?" Lucas questioned.

"Of course, but when the rebellion is blamed for your disappearance, it's _our_ business," Ryan said.

"I brought him here because if he'd stayed at the castle, he would've been killed and the rebellion would've been blamed for _that_," Wu said.

Everyone stopped eating. "You never told us that," Zane said.

"No, I didn't," Wu admitted, "but I had my reasons."

"Oh come on," Jay said, "the king isn't _that_ evil, is he?"

"I wouldn't be sitting here if I thought otherwise," Lucas said. "I'm not like my father, and he wouldn't like how _I_ would rule a kingdom. Though General Kai is a different matter."

"Why does he matter?" Echo asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zoey asked, looking to Wu.

He nodded, letting her know it was all right to say it.

"If Garmadon wants Kai to be king, all he'd have to do is find a way to get rid of Lucas and then set him up with Princess Alex," Zoey said. "Then it wouldn't matter what happens to _him_ since he has someone to rule the kingdom _his_ way."

Lucas nodded. "Exactly."

"He can't _make_ Alex marry anyone," Echo argued. "A girl should be able to chose who she loves, princess or not."

"If only all boys saw it that way," Zoey mumbled. "Even a seven-year-old gets it."

"Well, Garmadon has never been one to let people make their own decisions," Wu sighed.

"Hello?"

"Now who's here?" Wu mumbled. He stood and walked out to the upper deck. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who'd arrived. "Alex?"

"Phew, I thought some pirates would've answered," Alex said. "Uncle, we need to talk…about a lot of things. First, meet the ex-general, Kai."

"Ex-general?" Wu questioned.

"I'm still confused about it," Kai said. He shivered a little and rubbed his hands together. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," Wu said, "we should have enough food for you two." He signaled for them to follow as he went back to the dinning room. "We have some more visitors," he said to the others. "I'd like you to meet Kai and Alex."

Lucas stood as his sister walked into the room. "Alex? What're you–"

"There will be time for back stories," Wu interrupted. "You two, grab a seat."

Alex walked over and sat down next to Lucas and Ryan and across from Zoey. Kai sat down next to Zane across from Jay. Wu got a plate for Alex and Kai, set them down at their places, and then sat in his seat at the head of the table.

"So, I heard you got caught, Princess," Ryan said.

"Really? I wonder who told you that," Alex said, sending a glare to Jay.

"Did that come up?" Jay asked, pretending to be oblivious.

Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Last thing I need is a false rumor. I didn't get caught, I let Jay go one ahead and then returned to the castle before somebody—who will remain unnamed—made my dad not trust me."

"Uh…sorry?" Kai questioned.

"You better be–"

"Sis," Lucas said, "how long have you had that ninja suit?"

Wu looked over Alex. He hardly noticed that she wasn't in a dress like she usually was. The ninja suit just looked so natural on her, like it's suppose to be. He looked back up to Alex who was blushing.

"It's much easier to fight in than a dress," she stated. "Besides, being a princess isn't me. I shouldn't be wearing dresses for everything…or anything."

"So we know why you're here, but why is he here?" Echo asked.

Alex looked at the young girl as if she just noticed her. "I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Echo," Wu's daughter smiled. "So why is _he_ here?"

"I'm here because I was able to use a sword and it still confuses me," Kai said.

"Yeah, Uncle that's what we needed to talk about. Kai, mind telling him what kind of sword it was?" Alex asked.

"It was a golden sword that created fire," Kai said. "I still don't see the big deal."

Wu and Lucas stared at Kai. _I should've sensed it from the moment he walked on board,_ Sensei thought. _He's the Ninja of Fire._

"No kidding," Lucas mumbled, as if he heard what Wu thought. "Where's the sword now?"

"The king took it," Kai replied.

Wu lowered his gaze as he took a sip from his tea. If his brother already had the Sword of Fire, it was even more important that they got the other three weapons. The Nunchucks of Lightnig, the Sythe of Quakes, and the Shurikens of Ice. He glanced to Zane and then Jay. He already suspected they were the Ninja of Ice and Ninja of Lightning, but they needed to figure it out themselves. Now that he knew Garmadon had the fire sword, he questioned himself on whether he should tell them or not.

Suddenly Zoey stood up. "Sensei, you have a visitor," she said. He noticed her eyes were pale white.

Next thing he knew, there was a man at the door. "You!" he said, walking in and slamming his hand across the table from Alex. Zoey jumped back, falling into her brother. "Jay and Ryan had my consent to be here," he continued, "but I never said you could. Don't even give me the whole you should be able to do what you want shpeael, you're the one who signed up for the rebellion, and what were you thinking when you led the general here?"

"Cole I–"

Wu stood. "Excuse me, but we are eating here," he growled, walking over to Cole. The man took a step back. "So if you wouldn't mind I'd like you to not yell at my niece and to leave."

"I…uh…" Cole sighed. "We actually need Alex, Ryan and Jay for a meeting with an important ally. The sooner the better since Alex would most likely need to head back to the castle so the king doesn't find out."

"What do you mean so he–"

"Kai, stop talking," Alex said, standing up, "and I'm coming."

Jay and Ryan stood as well. "An order is an order," Ryan mumbled.

"Thanks for the meal," Jay said before he, Alex and Ryan left.

Cole turned to leave but looked back to Echo. "Your friend Rattla took care of the guards and headed back to his home," he said. Then he continued to follow the others.

Echo's face turned pink as she looked back down to her food.

Wu sat back down. "Now let's continue our dinner. Hopefully with no further interruptions."

* * *

**So…uh…**

**Ryan: I got this. **

**Echo: I wanna say it!**

**Joesph: Can I say it?**

**Kai: You weren't even in this chapter!**

**Jay: Review. **

**Cole: Oh come on! He always says it!**


End file.
